Opposites Attract: Ice & Flame
by TheTerminatedAccount
Summary: Warning: Shonen-Ai/lime. Rescued by the Flame Alchemist when he was a child, Leon is a boy inspired to become like his idol, Roy Mustang. Unfortunately for him, things have change since they last met. Especially his attitude. RoyXOC


**Authors Note: **I don't own FMA, just the plot and my own characters, etc. Also, there is no actually place in FMA called Mazzobai. Details about it will feature later in the on-coming chapters. This a short (but important) prologue as Leon revisits and explains his childhood.

**Warning:** Contains some acts of child abuse (or basically violence. Lightly seen, a few), but it is necessary for the story as it develops Leon's character in the future.

* * *

Prologue

_Location, Mazzobai - Local School Yard  
Leon ReDual's Memories  
Age 7_

There has never been a day like today.

The sky so perfect with out a cloud in sight, and the sea breeze crisp and easy. Yet somehow, even if the sun was out, fate was not shining a single sign of hope. Could it be that the even the day won't seem sympathetic for this poor defenseless boy?

"Get up, idiot." his voice growled lowly like a vicious animal, as the weaker child laid wasted on the cobble road like some street rat.

There stood his tormentor with eyes brimming in rage and anger, yet sadistic pleasure could be seen sparkling in those small, livid pools. He was like a snarling beast, caged within the body of a 10 year old boy.

"Did you here me, moron? I said get up!"

He kicked the boys again in his stomach, which had been repeatedly battered before, without mercy and closely knelt to his level. The tiny victim scarcely lifted his head, his brown locks dangling off his face like loose pieces of strings.

"B-Brad..." he mumbled, lips bitter and dry by the littering dust. "P-Please, stop. It really hurts now."

"Stop? Why?" Brad grinned so devilishly, you'd think he was a demons son. "Leon, I thought we're havin' so much fun. I'm having fun, aren't you?"

_No I'm not._ Leon groaned, clutching his chest as he writhed in agony. He couldn't even utter another word. _It hurts so much!_

Without a verbal answer, Brad glared furiously at the bruised boy. His patience was falling rapidly, and without warning he slapped the boy again. But there was nothing Leon could do to stop his assault. No one knew of this abuse.

Leon knew Brad was a bully from day one, and for some reason after that he only kept picking on him. Time after time again, Leon dragged his aching body like he just came back from war. His mother would come running to his aid, nursing him back to health and then questioning him about his wounds, just to be answered falsely by her only son.

After all, Leon didn't want his mother to worry about him. He didn't want to see that sad, depressing look of her face after his father died in an accident.

Besides, if Leon wasn't here right now, his beloved mother would have committed suicide a long time ago without hesitation. Leon was all she had left, all she had to live for. Of course she'd worry her head off if she found her son coming back home beaten half to death.

But Leon still told no one, and managed to keep it a secret. The session always took place in the school yard, in a secret narrow passage much like a shadowy and dark alley way. And there, that's where Leon was tortured till Brad got bored.

If only Leon didn't find that "special" place when he first came, maybe he would have been spared.

"Wake up, worm. I ain't finished with you yet." Brad grabbed a fist full of Leon's hair, bringing his head up even further with ease, like an old ragdoll. He sought what he look for, in Leon's lidded eyes, then grinned wickedly with joy.

"Heh. You look like you're in pain. Are you in pain, Leon?"

There was still no answer from the younger child, just the struggling gasps Leon took. Brad knew he had already broken the boy's spirit long ago. Among all the pain and suffering Leon endured, the only thing he thought about that made him keep going on was his blissfully unaware mother back home.

_Mom..._ he mentally pictured her cooking in the kitchen. _Mom... I'm coming home soon. _

_Wait for me._

And like a candle in the wind, that homely smile of hers was quickly blown away as he felt a pressure on his stomach again. But once Brad saw no reaction in on the boy's face, he scoffed and turned away, spitting on the ground next to Leon then walked off.

"Useless toy."

_Useless toy..? _Leon watched him leave quietly, the grouchy figure slowly disappearing in the distance.

_I'm useless... everything..._

Leon rolled over on his back, breathing heavily and clutching his abdomen in the tranquil of sound of silence, his dull pair of eyes looking at the perfect blue sky against his own imperfect body. Still no sign of change, and the outlook was always appearing to be the same.

There has **always** been a day like today.


End file.
